Nightmare Returns
by kirby163
Summary: -NMR- A week after the destruction of Nightmares Fortress; Fumu is Possessed by Nightmare, and is out to take revenge on Kirby. Warning: Character Death. Chapters 7 & 8 are redone and Chapter 9 is out!
1. Journal

**_My first _****_fanfic,_** **_so review and tell me how much I suck. (laughs)_**

"It's been a week since Kirby destroyed Nightmare," Fumu wrote in her journal, "Life has gone back to normal very quickly. Sir Meta Knight says we're lucky, some planets take years to recover from an attack of Nightmares, and some planets never recover." She paused then added, "Everyone is so happy. Well everyone except Dedede, he's been sitting in his throne room trying to download demons from a non-existing company." After she finished writing that last sentence, she laughed. It was funny how Dedede would sit on his throne, push buttons, and yell at the screen demanding Customer Service to answer.

"What's so funny sis?" Bun asked, he was playing soccer with Kirby, Hohhe, Iro, and Honey.

"I'm just writing about how Dedede is still trying to get demon beasts."

Bun laughed, "I don't know why Dedede keeps trying. Kirby destroyed Nightmare, he's not coming back, and he's not making any more demon beasts."

"Ya!" said Hohhe, Iro and Honey in unison.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered, happy simply because his friends were happy. Then they resumed their game.

"Ya," Fumu whispered to herself, "He's gone and he's not coming back." But even as she said it, she remembered Nightmares voice "For as long as there is fear in your heart, I shall someday return." She shuddered at the memory and tried to push it away. Even if Nightmare had survived the battle against Kirby, he would have been killed in the explosion. Right? Maybe she should ask Meta Knight…

She sighed, put her journal in her bag, and stood up.

"Hey sis, you gonna come play with us?" asked Bun.

"No, I need to go talk to sir Meta Knight."

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to him about something."

"Okay." Bun wasn't really interested in Fumu and Meta Knights conversations. Mostly because they used big words that he doesn't understand.

"See you at supper" Fumu started running towards the castle.

"Poyo?" Kirby started to follow her, but he decided he'd rather play soccer.

_(Later at the castle...)_

Fumu knocked on sir Meta Knights door. Sword and Blade had opened the door.

"Hello Fumu"

"Hi Sword, Blade. Sorry to bother you, but is sir Meta Knight here?"

"No, he went out…" Sword started.

"… To get some air" Blade finished.

"Oh, okay then. I'll go and try to find him. Bye."

"Good bye." Blade said.

"Good luck" Sword added.

And they closed the door.

Fumu sighed.

"Now if I was sir Meta Knight, where would I go to get some air?" Fumu asked herself, "Maybe he's on the tower balcony."

She started running up the stairs the stairs to the tower. About half way up, she ran into Escargon (literally).

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Escargon exclaimed angrily.

"Escargon!" Fumu exclaimed, surprised than suspicious. "What where you doing in the tower?"

"I was looking for his Majesty; you haven't seen him have you?"

"No, I haven't"

Escargon sighed. "I just hope he's not down at the bar, making Samo rich." He continued down the stairs.

"Wait!" Fumu called, "Was sir Meta Knight in the tower?"

"No." Escargon disappeared around a corner.

Fumu sighed, "At least I didn't have to walk all the way to the top, but now what?"

Fumu walked back down the stairs, and into the hallway. She was so busy thinking about were sir Meta Knight might be that she didn't notice at first when the round blue knight passed her, going the opposite direction.

"Good afternoon Fumu."

"Good afternoon."

Fumu took about 3 more steps, then mentally slapped herself, and turned around.

"Wait, sir Meta Knight! I want to ask you something."

Meta Knight paused. "I have something I would like to ask you as well."

**_Woot! Cliffhangers! Don't you love 'em? So anyway... this story goes out to the F.A.S. on KRR, and the Reunion group. Love you all!  
(To Ivy Starr: Thanks for the sugar, it really helped!)_**  
**_(To Equidna: Sorry it took so long)_**


	2. Questions

**_Here's chapter 2!! Now that school's starting I'm going to have a hard time updating. ((Beep)ing homework)_**

"Huh? You want to ask me something?" Fumu asked, making sure she heard right.

Meta Knight nodded

"Well what is it?" Fumu asked.

"I want to know exactly how Kirby defeated Nightmare."

Fumu sighed. She had been telling her short version of what happened to everyone; she was kidnapped, Nightmare and Kirby fought and Kirby won; but there was no way Meta Knight was going to settle for that. "Where should I start?"

"Right after His Majesty and Escargon kidnapped you."

"Okay," Fumu closed her eyes and tried to recall everything that had happened. Then she told the story. Meta Knight was quiet until she mentioned the Star-rod.

"Kirby was able to summon the Star-rod from inhaling the Warp-star?" Meta Knight asked, his eyes turning blue. "He has become very strong."

"What is the Star-rod Meta Knight?"

"It is the power of dreams."

"The power of… dreams?"

"Yes, good dreams to be more precise. Nightmare is true to his name; a living nightmare."

Fumu had a brief flashback:

"_True to my name, I am but a dream that lives in your heart."_

She shivered. "So he can only be defeated by the Star-rod?"

"That is the only known way." Meta Knight answered. Then he asked "What happened after Kirby defeated Nightmare in his dream?"

"We exited Kirby's dream, and Nightmare disintegrated. Then we got on the Winged-star and flew out of that room." Fumu hesitated, "On our way to find you, I…I thought I heard Nightmare talking."

Meta Knight stiffened. "He was talking?! What did he say?"

"True to my name, I am but a dream that lives in your heart. Therefore, I am immortal. For as long as there is fear in your heart, I shall someday return."

Meta Knight seemed deep in thought, and then he asked "Did Kirby hear him too?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Hmmm…" Meta Knight looked up at the sky, deep in thought again, then he turned back to Fumu and asked, "Didn't you have a question for me?"

"Oh, ya!" Fumu remembered, "If Nightmare wasn't completely destroyed by Kirby, he would have been killed in the explosion. Right?"

"…of course" Meta Knight looked out the window, the sun was starting to set, "It's getting late you should probably be getting home."

Fumu nodded, and started on her way back home. "Thank you sir Meta Knight. Good night"

_(A few minutes later...)_

About halfway home Fumu noticed that her eyelids were drooping, and she was feeling really tired. She looked out a window; the sun had only set halfway. She shouldn't be this tired.

Suddenly she wanted nothing more then to sleep in her nice warm bed. She tried to hurry but her feet felt very heavy, so she walked home.

_(a few more minutes later...)_

Fumu quietly opened the door, and she walked, zombie-like, to her bedroom.

"Fumu is there something wrong?" Memu asked.

"Just…tired."

"Don't you want supper?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"Okay, sleep well then."

Memu and Parm exchanged glances.

Wearily, Fumu pushed open her bedroom door, and collapsed into her bed. Outside her window, the sun had set.

**_I swear that the action will start soon. Now! Review! I command you as the author! (laughs). _**


	3. Gone

**This chapter's kinda short but I tried to make it good**

Fumu woke up after what felt like just a few minutes. She still felt tired but she got up, left her room, and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning ev…" She began sleepily, but then she noticed no one was home. "Huh?"

She knocked on Bun's door, no one answered so she let herself in. But there was no one in there. She checked her parents' room as well; no one.

Confused Fumu left her family's part of the castle, and walked in the hall for a bit. After a while she noticed the halls where completely empty; not a Waddle Dee in sight. Now alarmed she ran to the drawbridge, and froze on it in shock: The sky was red, giving everything a red tint. The village looked like it had been burned down. Whispy's Woods was gone, just a barren wasteland. The sea was completely black.

"Wha… What happened here? Where is everyone?"

Fumu ran down the hill toward town, yelling out peoples names. Hoping someone would answer.

"Bun! Mama! Papa! Lololo! Lalala! Kirby!"

Fumu tripped over something and rolled down the hill. Then at the bottom, she rolled right into something that stopped her.

"Ow…" She complained, then she realised what she had rolled into. It was dark blue, and had a ripped up cape…

Fumu's eyes widened in shock, "Sir Meta Knight," she shook him, "Sir Meta Knight! Are you okay?"

She noticed that as well as a ripped up cape, he also had scrapes all over his mask Then she noticed just a few feet away were Sword and Blade. Both of them were lying on their sides, and just as scraped up as Meta Knight. Then, again just a few feet away, covered in bruises; was Kirby. She ran up to him, and shook him like she had Meta Knight.

"Kirby! Kirby wake up! Please…" She started crying, it was too much.

Kirby. Gone.

Then from the direction the black sea, came a dark cloud that completely covered the red sky, making everything as dark as night.

Fumu's eyes widened, in fear.

"What is that?"

She stood, frozen in fear, as the cloud got closer and surrounded her. She couldn't see Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, or Kirby. They were covered by the cloud. She was alone. Completely alone in the dark.

She covered her eyes and screamed.

_(That moment…)_

Fumu's eyes opened, but her eyes weren't green, they were bright red.

**Cliff hangers again! I tried to make this chapter scary, did I do good?**


	4. Possessed

**_Finally after so long here's chapter 4. I tried to make it a little funnier due to the emo-ness of the previous chapter._**

**_I redid this chapter (added a flashback, and corrected some grammar errors) so injoy the new chapter 4! _**

Fumu's red eyes scanned the still, dark room. She got out of bed, and walked around, practicing, after all, Nightmare has never had to walk anywhere.

Nightmare/Fumu smiled, obviously pleased. She opened her bedroom door, intending to sneak out and put Nightmare's plan in motion. She stuck her head out the door. Bun, who had been sneaking food from the fridge, noticed her. Innocently, he hid a loaf of bread and a stick of salami behind his back as he turned around, and asked. "Err, hey sis. What's up?"

Bun, who thought his sister would give him a telling off for staying up late and sneaking food, was surprised when she just went back into her room and closed the door. He set the bread and salami on the counter and walked into Fumu's room. Just in time to see her standing on the windowsill, about to jump off.

Panicked, he yelled. "Sis what are doing?!"

Nightmare turned Fumu's head around and she glared at Bun, her red eyes flashed. Bun shrank back, terrified. "S-sis?"

She turned and jumped out the window. Bun recovered from his shock and ran to the window, and looked down just in time to see his sister running toward the village and out of sight.

"What's going on?!" Bun yelled, and then he had a brief flashback of when Kirby had been possessed by the Devil Frog; how his eyes had turned bight red…

"Oh beep, she's been possessed!"

Bun ran around the room several times yelling "Oh beep, oh beep, oh beep!" The bedroom door opened and his parents and Lololo and Lalala came in, all looking very tired.

"Bun what's going on?" Memu asked, then she yawned. "You woke us all up."

Lololo and Lalala looked around the room.

"Hey Bun…" Lololo started.

"…Where's Fumu?" Lalala finished.

"I…she…" Bun took a deep breath to calm himself. "I think she's possessed."

"What?!" The others all exclaimed.

"But, Nightmare is gone." Lololo pointed out.

"What could have possessed her?" Lalala asked.

"I don't know…" Bun pondered for all of two seconds. "I've got it! We'll go ask Meta Knight!"

The two half-a-demons exchanged looks. "Why?"

Bun shrugged, "It's what sis would do. Besides he's a star-warrior, maybe he's seen something like this before."

Lololo and Lalala nodded, "That makes sense, let's go find him!"

The kids left to search for the masked blueberry.

Memu turned to Parm "I really hoped that this was all over"

"Me too dear."

Memu and Parm stood together, holding each other's hands.

"They'll be alright, it always works out."

Memu nodded. "I know."

**_I hope you all enjoyed that, it took 3 lunches (and a bit) to write. Now Review! _**


	5. Patrol

**OMG can it be true? Chapter 5 is here!!**

Meta Knight woke up, and sat up in his bed.

"What…"

He had a feeling, from deep down, that something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Meta Knight went to wake up Sword and Blade. They woke up immediately, and asked if there is something wrong.

"I do not know what it is, but yes, there is."

Sword and Blade exchanged glances.

"A demon beast?" Sword asked nervously.

"Perhaps," Meta Knight answered, "Come. We're going on patrol."

They nodded, and accompanied Meta Knight out of the room and into the hall. They walked down the hall and around the corner.

WHAM!

Bun slammed right into Sword.

"Ow." Bun fell on the ground.

Sword remained on his feet, and looked down in surprise. "Bun-dono? What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Is there something wrong?" Meta Knight asked.

As Bun was getting up, Lololo answered, "Yes sir Meta Knight there's big trouble!"

"Fumu has been po-" Lalala started, but was cut off by, a now standing, Bun.

"Sis has been possessed by a demon beast!"

Meta Knight stiffened. "How did this happen?"

"How should I know?" Bun said angrily, "We need to do something!"

Meta Knight seemed to be thinking. Sword and Blade looked at him. "Sir?"

"If she is indeed possessed, then our first course of action should be to get the demon beast out." Meta Knight said.

"No duh." Bun muttered.

"But, how do we get it out?" Lalala asked.

"It depends on how powerful the demon is, and how strong the person the demon is possessing is." Meta Knight explained.

"So we need to know what is possessing her before we do anything" Sword summed up.

"Sword and I will check the Delivery Machine to see if it delivered any demons that could possess someone." Blade said.

"I will go speak to his Majesty," Meta Knight added, "Perhaps he had something to do with this."

"We'll go find sis!" Bun announced.

"You should go find Kirby," Meta Knight told Bun, "He destroyed Nightmare so the demon beast may want revenge."

"Can't Kirby defend himself?" Bun asked, a little angry again. It's not that he didn't care about Kirby; it's that he very worried about his sister, and how she might get hurt while the demon is trying to take its revenge. "I mean, he's just fighting my sister."

"Exactly." Meta Knight said, and then he, Sword and Blade walked off to do their individual tasks.

"'Exactly,'" Bun quoted, incredulous, "What is talking about?"

Lololo and Lalala had understood what Meta Knight meant.

"Bun, do you really think that Kirby will fight back?" Lololo asked.

Bun looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Kirby would never intentionally hurt her. He'll just let himself get beat up." Lalala added.

" … You guys are right about that." Bun admitted, "But still, how much damage can my sister do?"

**You'll see Bun, You'll see. Muahahaha.**

**Heheh more cliffhangers! Yes, I'm just that evil.**


	6. Food

**After all this time... Can it be true? OMG Chapter 6!!!!**

Kirby woke up with the same unease Meta Knight had. He looked out his window; it was still dark out, but the light blue on the horizon indicated that the sun would be up soon.

Kirby decided to try to drown his worried feelings with food, so he checked under his bed for a watermelon that he usually kept there. Under his bed was empty though, where'd the watermelon go? Kirby felt sad, now what would he eat?

Kirby decided to see if Tokkori knew where his watermelon was, so Kirby shook the bed to wake him up.

"Erm… Wha?" Tokkori asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Kirby what do you want? The sun's not even up."

"Poyo! Suika, Poyo!" Kirby stated, and pointed under the bed.

"You ate the watermelon before bed Kirby, if you're hungry; go grab one from the field or something." Tokkori snapped, and then he covered his head with the blanket and muttered, "Waking me up for a watermelon. Jeez."

Kirby left his house and stood outside. Now that he had nothing to distract him; the uneasy feeling came back, and it seemed to be getting worse. So, with a worried look on his face, he turned in the direction watermelon field, and started walking down the hill.

When he reached the bottom, he saw something that immediately made him feel better; Fumu was running towards him. Kirby 'poyo'ed happily and skipped toward her. She had stopped running and was looking at the ground, so he couldn't see her eyes, but that didn't bother him. He stopped right in front of her and 'poyo'ed again, but she didn't look up, instead she smiled, but it wasn't her smile. It was… Evil.

Kirby became uneasy again as he realized he knew that smile from somewhere, he also knew it didn't belong on his friends face. Then Fumu lifted her head and her red eyes glared right at Kirby. His eyes grew wide, and he whimpered in fear.

Then Fumu spoke in a voice that was not her own, but like she and Nightmare where speaking at the same time; "How entertaining. The Star Warrior that defeated the most powerful entity in this universe; is scared of a little girl."

Kirby started shaking in fear; he didn't understand what was happening. Why was Fumu talking like that? Why were her eyes scary?

"Kirby!" a voice--which Kirby recognized as Bun--called out.

Bun, followed by Lololo and Lalala, ran towards them, stopped to assess the situation, then walked over (or flew over in Lololos and Lalalas cases) to stand (or float) behind Kirby.

"Who are you, Demon?" Bun demanded, "And what do you want with my sister and Kirby?"

Fumu laughed, the laugh was pure Nightmare, it sent a shivers down the others spines. Then she answered, "I am the Emperor of Darkness and I've come to take my revenge!"

**Hmmm... no action... There will be action next Chapter!!! ...Probably **


	7. Choice

**Hey everyone! I re-did this chapter because I needed to put something in here that I had originally planned to be in chapter 9. Now it's way longer!**

* * *

Nightmare Fumu charged at Kirby, Bun, and the twins. Bun and the twins dodged by jumping/flying in various directions. Kirby, on the other hand, stood right where he was and took an uppercut to his stomach (or chin) that sent him flying towards Whispy's Woods.

"Poyoooo." Kirby yelled as he flew, and landed on the fringe of the woods.

Fumu ran towards him, smirking. Close behind, Bun, Lololo, and Lalala were trying to overtake her.

"Kirby do something!" Bun called out.

Kirby heard him and ran into the woods, weaving between the trees, as fast as his rather large feet could take him. He ran, and ran, and didn't stop until he had come to a grassy, round clearing. Kirby decided he had gone far enough and he was tired, so he sat against a tree to take a breather.

Kirby looked up into the leaves of the tree, and a pair of red eyes looked back. He jumped away from the tree, into the clearing, just as Fumu jumped out of the tree, and landed where he had been resting.

"You can't escape me that easily." She said, walking towards him menacingly. Kirby, too tired to run any further, and sat down and breathed deeply.

She was no more then two feet in front of him when a giant beam of light, the shape of a crescent moon, came from the forest. Fumu had to jump back to avoid it, and it barely missed Kirby. Fumu looked in the direction it came from and muttered "Meta Knight" as if his name was a curse.

Then Meta Knight came out of the shadows of the trees with his sword; Galaxia drawn, followed by Sword and Blade; both had their swords drawn as well, who where then followed by Bun, Lololo and Lalala who were panting.

Fumu's eyes narrowed and she said in a low voice; "You can't stop me Meta Knight, if you kill this girl's body, little Kirby will be heart broken, and I'll just take someone else." She paused, grinned, and then added, "But if you do nothing, I will destroy Kirby, you, the rest of this *beep* Star, and take back my control of this Universe. So, Star Warrior, what will you do?"

Her grin grew wider as she stared down Meta Knight, daring him to make a choice. He would have to fight, or stand aside and watch.

Meta Knight held Galaxia in front of himself, and grabbed it with both hands.

In a fighting stance.

"Sir Meta Knight, you wouldn't." Bun exclaimed in disbelief.

"There is no other choice." Meta Knight darkly. Fumu smirked, and gave Meta Knight a 'come and get me' kind of hand gesture.

"I should warn you, I cannot allow you to simply kill this girl," Fumu warned, "She is part of my plan."

"Plan?" Meta Knight inquired.

"Yes. My plan to take my ultimate revenge!"

Meta Knight charged and slashed at her. She dodged to the left, and punched him in the back. He turned and hit her side, hard, with the flat of his sword. She stumbled back, cursing. Meta Knight pressed his advantage by hitting her other side and her back, with just as much force, before she could recover. He stopped, and backed up, like he was expecting something to happen.

Fumu, shaking from the pain in her sides and back, noticed this and said, "What are you waiting for?" Meta Knight didn't answer, but she figured out the answer, "You think that you can get me out of this body by forcing me out with pain? 'Just like Bokyaku' right?" She scowled, "Do not compare me to such a petty demon. I am Lord Nightmare; I live on pain and suffering."

Ignoring her injuries, she lunged at Meta Knight, feinted a punch to his back, and as he turned to block, she spun and kicked his sword arm, he flinched. She jumped back, leaving a few feet between them, and started gathering a ball of dark energy in her hands.

She shot this dark energy ball at Meta Knight. It blasted him backward into a tree. Before he could get up, she shot two more balls of energy; one of which tied his hands to the tree, like a rope of black electricity, causing him to drop Galaxia; the other tied his feet to the tree.

"Meta Knight!" The kids cried.

"Poyo!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sword and Blade charge at her, and shot four balls out; tying them to trees the same way as she had Meta Knight.

She walked to the base of Meta Knight's tree, bent down, picked up Galaxia, and pointed it at Kirby, who was still sitting down, and said "Now Kirby we will finish this."

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, shaking his head no.

"What, you don't want to fight?" Fumu asked mockingly, walking up to Kirby until she stood over him. "You won't hurt your friend?"

"Poya Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Of course you won't," Fumu pointed Galaxia at Kirby so it was just an inch from his face, "that is why I chose the girl and not you."

"Huh?" Was the general expression of everyone watching.

"You where mistaken to believe I could be destroyed so easily," Fumu continued, glaring at Kirby as if she was talking just to him, "After you did that to me, a small part of my soul survived. At that time, I could have chosen to possess this girl or you Kirby."

"That doesn't make sense!" Bun shouted, "Why choose sis? She can't inhale or use copy abilities."

"She serves a greater purpose," Fumu answered, still not taking her red eyes off Kirby, "I learn from my mistakes; Kirby had little problem expelling the Devil Frog when this girl called to him. I suspect that the same would have happened if I had possessed him."

"Now it makes sense," Meta Knight muttered. "He doesn't have enough energy to completely take over a host."

"Completely?" The three kids asked.

"Mind, body, and spirit." Meta Knight answered. "To completely control a host, you must have control of all three. Kirby has an impenetrable spirit, so it's next to impossible to completely possess him."

"So, do you have complete control of Fumu?" Meta Knight inquired.

Fumu scowled, taking her eyes off Kirby to glare at Meta Knight, "Her body and spirit are mine, and her mind is falling. She has almost no will to live."

The kids gasped. "What did you do to her?" They all demanded at once.

Fumu lowered Galaxia, looked towards the kids, and laughed. "I trapped her in her own worst nightmare, she thinks that your planet has been lay to ruin and you're all dead. Now she's trapped in a world of darkness."

"You *Beeeeep*." Bun yelled. Lololo and Lalala had to hold him back to prevent him from charging.

Kirby looked sadly at his possessed friend. He didn't understand everything that Nightmare had said, but somehow, someway, he knew that Fumu was sad and scared. He wanted to comfort her, to make it all better.

Fumu was finishing her speech still looking at the kids, with her back to Kirby, "Imagine her anguish when she wakes up, only to find that nightmare come true, but by her own hand. Her pain and suffering will be a banquet for me." Kirby took one careful step forward. Placed one hand on her arm, and slowly rubbed back and forth, saying comforting 'poyo's.

Fumu spun around her expressions changing from smug bravado, to surprised, then, for just a moment, something that looked like happiness, and then raging fury. She smacked Kirby's hand away and pointed Galaxia at him.

"Kirby of the stars," She said angrily, as she raised Galaxia above her head, her eyes glowing brightly "This is the end."

Kirby let out a terrified "POYO!", and covered his head, as the gold sword descended toward him…

* * *

**Well how did you guys like the add-on? Of course now I need to change the next chapter too.**


	8. Dark

**I had to redo this chapter to match the previous one! I also tried to make it slightly more emo. So enjoy!**

_Dark, alone, gone, fear, dark…_

Fumu was curled up in a ball, in the pitch black darkness, her mind going in circles.

"They're gone. I'm alone. I'm scared. I can't see…"

"Poyoooo!"

"_Kirby?" She wondered, breaking the circle, lifted her head from her arms, and looked up hopefully. Then she rejected the idea, and put her head back on her arms, saying "No, it can't be him, he's gone. Just like everyone else."_

She started crying, sadness overwhelming her fear. "Gone, they're all gone!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face, "Kirby, Bun, Lololo, Lalala, Sir Meta Knight…" She kept listing names, and seeing faces in her head. She would start crying with every lost face she saw.

Gone, gone, gone…

_It seemed as though the darkness, already pitch black, was getting darker. "Why am I even here?" She wondered, curling up tighter. "The others are gone, maybe I should be too. Maybe…"_

_Dark, alone, gone, fear__…The circle restarted, and the darkness was getting darker._

_Dark…_

_She felt a hand on her arm, and heard "_Poyo…Poyo._" She lifted her head and quickly turned around, "Kirby?" Then suddenly the darkness was gone, and she saw Kirby standing there rubbing her arm, smiling, and 'poyo'ing. She smiled back at him, "He's okay. He's not gone!" She thought, her eyes overflowing with happiness. _

_The darkness __returned quickly though, hurriedly, but it was not as dark as before. Then she heard, both in her head and coming out of her own mouth, Nightmare say,_ "Kirby of the Stars."

_Through the darkness, Fumu noticed the gold sword in her hand and that her arm was rising. "Oh no. No, no, no." Fumu thought desperately. "He's going to kill Kirby. I have to do something. I can't let that happen." _

"This…"

"_No! Drop the sword! Drop it!"_

"…is the end." 

"_NOOOO!"_

"POYO!"

… **Same cliff hanger… Anyway, thanks to all the people that reviewed my story! Thanks to you, I will not be putting the English names in next chapter!!!! **


	9. Star

**It has been exactly two years today since I last updated this story. Sorry. But you can blame a certain anime called _One piece _****and high school **for taking all my time.

Kirby waited for the pain of Galaxia slicing though him, but it never came. He carefully opened one eye, and noticed Fumu's red eyes glaring down angrily. He opened his other eye and followed her gaze. He saw Galaxia buried in the ground halfway to the hilt, no more than an inch to his left, with Fumu's hand still on the hilt.

Fumu's red eyes narrowed in anger, her hand left Galaxia and her body became ridged. "This can't be." She said with clenched teeth. Then she started shaking and sparking black electricity. Soon she was covered in a mass of black sparks; Fumu's body was barely distinguishable under them. Underneath the cover of sparks; a small white light was glowing like a star.

"What's going on?" Lalala asked, while holding her twin, both of their eyes wide in fright.

"It would appear," The kids looked up at Meta Knight, who was still tied to a tree by black energy, "That Fumu has somehow regained some control, and refuses to serve Nightmare anymore."

"So then, why is sis-?"

"That black energy is Nightmare. The light is Fumu's consciousness."

_Light! _

_The light born from Fumu's desire to protect Kirby, renewed with the knowledge that he was alive, was glowing brightly inside her. However, she could still feel the darkness that surrounded her, so much of it, she felt almost insignificant in comparison._

_Insignificant._

_No, don't think like that. Kirby is alive, I can see him, he's watching now. They all are. I won't let Nightmare win, I can't... _

_The darkness shifted, but her light kept it at bay._

Meanwhile, Kirby was watching the mass of sparks that was Fumu with amazement; the little white star was surrounded by black sparks, but they couldn't touch it. As he watched, the sparks efforts seemed to become weaker; Fumu eyes stopped glowing and turned a dull brown. The light was slowly lifting the black sparks away from Fumu's body.

And then…

"Enough!" Nightmare Fumu yelled furiously, desperately. The dark sparks surged powerfully, and covered the star. Her eyes changed back to red, and radiated anger. "I will have my revenge! Kirby will be destroyed by your hand! No one can stop me! Least of all you!"

Nightmare Fumu reached out and tore Galaxia from the ground and the sparks ran down her arm and covered Galaxia as well. She turned towards Kirby with an insane smile as she brought the sword down, screaming "Die Kirby!"

_"No.__" Fumu gasped weakly. The darkness had won. Nightmare's desire for revenge had become fury and madness. He had overwhelmed her light, grabbed her consciousness, and was now crushing her in his invisible hands. She couldn't breathe, her vision was going dark. She reached feebly toward the only thing she could still see. "Kirby," she whispered with her last breath as her vision died. _

_"Help." _

Time seemed to slow for Kirby as Nightmare Fumu cut down though the air above his head. He still didn't really understand what was going on, but he just felt that Fumu was hurting and he had to help. But what could he do to make her happy again?

A split second before the corrupted sword would have sliced him in two, Kirby jumped forward. Ignoring the deadly sword and the sparks covering her, Kirby wrapped his short arms around Fumu's middle in a hug.

Fumu's eyes widened in shock, then a blinding light radiated from the star warrior and the possessed girl, bathing the entire clearing in a blinding white light eyes. The kids covered their eyes while the knights watched, astounded. Soon the light faded, reveling Kirby and Fumu hugging each other tightly, and the darkness gone.

Fumu was breathing heavily, and her body was sore, but she was herself. And everyone was alive. She let go of Kirby, took his hands in hers, and looked at him. "Thank you so much Kirby." She said, with tear flowing down her cheeks. Kirby smiled, Fumu was happy again, and that was good.

Then the others started to shout.

Fumu heard their warnings and looked over Kirby's shoulder to see what was just behind him. A dark purple orb no bigger than Bun's soccer ball was hovering, crackling with energy waiting to released and finish the job it had started.

Fumu's hands tightened on Kirby's as she tossed him to the side. Kirby was confused as he flew a few feet though the air, was this a game? But when he hit the ground he saw the orb. He saw the bolt of dark lightning that was aimed at where he and Fumu had been standing.

Where she was still standing.

Kirby got up and started to run back towards her, but he wouldn't make it. Fumu, still in the stance she was in from throwing Kirby, smiled.

The lightning struck her in the chest and came out her back. Her body fell backwards and landed face up, still smiling, her eyes closed, and one last tear slid down her cheek.

It was this Kirby ran towards, and kneeled down in front of. He reached out and touched her hand gently. "Poyo?" He inquired. When she didn't answer, he got scared, put his hands on her body and gently shook her. "Fumu?" he asked, with some desperation. No response. Kirby felt the tears start to run down his face as he kept trying, as he realized she might not wake up.

Lalala cried into her twin's shoulder, while he himself had a trail of tears going down his face. Bun had fallen down in disbelief, and was whispering denials. The knights bowed their heads in sadness and respect.

Kirby looked up at the now apple sized orb that was Nightmare. Having used up most of its power in that last attack, the orb was absorbing their grief and sadness and gradually getting bigger. Kirby understood that this enemy had hurt Fumu badly, now she won't wake up. Not now. Not ever.

They would never be together again.

He understood that much, and that he couldn't beat Nightmare. Not alone. He needed something.

As he faced his enemy, he took a deep breath and called out; "Warp Star!"

**Now you guys can wait another two years for the next chapter. Muhahahaha!**

**In the meantime you guys can search 's _Pokemon ABC _and read my one-shot _Q for Quilava._**

**Thanks to FlygonRider for reminding me to update.**


End file.
